


【求RP点梗活动】3残烛火

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 点梗人：@佰者里巷（。坐等被亲打~机智如我）CP：魔苟斯//梅斯罗斯风格：正剧结局：BE关键词：监！禁！P！L！A！Y！（关键词有六个，多了一个，其实并没有写，只是文里有这几个字）字数：1562





	【求RP点梗活动】3残烛火

安格班监牢，双树纪1497年。

父亲大人，或许儿真的是太天真了。

我并不胆怯，可这儿真冷，仿佛快要扑灭您所赋予的灵魂之火了。

不知为何，这漆黑的地牢竟让我想起了在维林诺的时光。明明……一点儿都不像啊。

那天同弟弟们玩闹，不小心打碎了母亲精心制作的雕塑，最后被您抓去关了一天的禁闭。当时……那群小鬼还缠着我，说怕黑，要我讲故事给他们听。等等，别夺走我的梦境……罗瑞恩在上，我并不想醒来！

“终于醒了吗，费诺的长子，第三芬威。名字取得好听，可事实上你就像你的祖父那样，真是个头脑简单的家伙。”黑暗大敌的声音从更黑暗的洞穴里传来，只有它们——茜玛丽尔的光芒——穿透了岩壁与毒烟的阻隔在铁栅上落下了星星点点的光芒，“你父亲可真有远见，自己躲在安全的营地里，让自己的孩子出来冒险，真不愧是诺多的至高王。”

不，事实上……父亲已经不在了。没有预见这厄运的是我，那些忠于我追随我，我却没有力量保护他们的士兵，我的朋友。也好，魔苟斯害怕父亲，千万不能让他知道……不能让他知道。

“只要一句话，让你的父亲带着你的六个弟弟一起滚出贝尔兰。否则，这片郁郁葱葱的土地将见证我的怒火。我会用武力摧折将他们的灵魂，将一切化为焦土！”曾经的大能者咆哮道，“但是，我只要你一句话。”

“闭嘴！”

“真是个不知天高地厚的小鬼。”

PEACE！

可星下战役你输了，魔苟斯。虽然，我们损失得更多……没有领导者，再强的部队也将涣散。和平，或许早就远去了吧。它落在了提里安的城里，在父亲的那次演说之后。Kano、Turko，千万别相信魔苟斯的威逼利诱，我们无法背弃我的誓言，但请你……请你们……

“听你那自恃过高的父亲说你们要来此地复仇？要拜托维拉的控制，寻觅一片自己的星空？可笑！太可笑了！如果你们愿意追随我……”

“绝不可能！”

“那别怪我无情，费诺之子！”

LIBERATION！

是啊，我们远渡重洋，来中土追寻自由，报仇雪恨，寻觅一片新的天地。但似乎，没能实现呢。叔父他们应该回去了吧，希望曼威大人能原谅他们，希望他们不必蒙受向我们一样的厄运。

“无知的诺多啊！你以为缠着满身的诅咒能赢得过我吗？别忘了，我也曾是维拉的一员，可我不屑于与那些无能者为伍，我比他们所有都强大！过来，来我这里，臣服于我，并入我的麾下！我可以将那该死死神下的咒为你们解开。”

“诅咒……将伴随弑亲者一生。”

“并不，孩子，维拉的话都不可信。”

ADVERSITY！

诺多的厄运，北方的预言。倘若在追讨大敌的路上还承受着厄运的摧折，那我们还有胜算吗？不！你一而再再而三地欺骗众神，欺骗父亲，欺骗我们，我怎么可能相信你的话！

“还是不愿意回答吗？真可惜啊！这可是你自己，你们自己无知的选择了，愚蠢的费诺之子。带他去桑戈洛锥姆，我到要看看，诺多的王族有多大的能耐！”【安姐机智地拷了右手……客服被大梅捅死】

YOURSELVES！

这一切都是我们自讨苦吃吗？不！不是这样的！别来救我，忘了我……忘了我吧……

残烛火，风中悲怆，最后是谁主导战场。亲人的鲜血四溅，还不如让我在此零落、凋亡。五十年日月交替，却扫不尽这枯骨亡将。

残烛火，风中摇晃，最后是谁欲报仇殇。阿纳光芒万丈，谁畏惧光明忙着躲藏。桑戈洛锥姆毒烟滚滚，谁擂响了沉重的铁门，却无人应战。救我，或者赐我一死！

残烛火，风中飘摇，最后是谁号令御疆。谁丢下了这个烂摊子，只身一人去了殿堂。谁摘下冠冕一路东向，谁留于湖畔年纪相仿。


End file.
